Jazz
Film Jazz is a 2000 documentary miniseries, directed by Ken Burns. It was broadcast on PBS in 2001, and was released on DVD and VHS in January 2, 2001 by the same company. Its chronological and thematic episodes provided a history of the jazz emphasizing innovative composers and musicians and American history. Swing musicians Louis Armstrong and Duke Ellington are the central figures, "providing the narrative thread around which the stories of other major figures turn";2 several episodes discussed the later contributions of Charlie Parker and Dizzy Gillespie to bebop, and of Miles Davis, Ornette Coleman, and John Coltrane to free and cool jazz. Nine episodes surveyed forty-five years (1917–1961), leaving the final episode to cover forty years (1961–2001). Vorlage * wikipedia über die Jazz, TV-serie Auch als Buch * Ken Burns: Jazz Jazz is a 2000 documentary miniseries, directed by Ken Burns. It was broadcast on PBS in 2001, and was released on DVD and VHS in January 2, 2001 by the same company. The documentary concerned the history of jazz music in the United States, from its origins at the turn of the 20th century to the present day. It was narrated by Keith David and featured interviews with present-day musicians and critics such as trumpeter Wynton Marsalis (also the artistic director and co-producer of Jazz) and critics Gary Giddins and Stanley Crouch. Music critic and African-American historian Gerald Early was also a consultant. Each two-hour episode of the ten episodes of Jazz covered a different era: Compilation albums Zu Ken Burns Filmen On November 7, 2000, 22 companion single-artist compilation albums, all titled Ken Burns Jazz, were released by the Verve and Columbia/Legacy labels. A five CD box set Ken Burns Jazz: The Story of America's Music was also released, along with a single album sampler of that box set (The Best of Ken Burns Jazz). The following albums were released by Verve: * Count Basie - Allmusic class=album|id=r506150|pure_url=yes}} link * Art Blakey - Allmusic class=album|id=r506095|pure_url=yes}} link * John Coltrane - Allmusic class=album|id=r506250|pure_url=yes}} link * Ella Fitzgerald - Allmusic class=album|id=r506214|pure_url=yes}} link * Dizzy Gillespie - Allmusic class=album|id=r506134|pure_url=yes}} link * Coleman Hawkins - Allmusic class=album|id=r506075|pure_url=yes}} link * Billie Holiday - Allmusic class=album|id=r506156|pure_url=yes}} link * Charlie Parker - Allmusic class=album|id=r506205|pure_url=yes}} link * Sonny Rollins - Allmusic class=album|id=r506206|pure_url=yes}} link * Sarah Vaughan - Allmusic class=album|id=r506269|pure_url=yes}} link * Lester Young - Allmusic class=album|id=r506149|pure_url=yes}} link The following albums were released by Columbia/Legacy: * Louis Armstrong - Allmusic class=album|id=r506131|pure_url=yes}} link * Sidney Bechet - Allmusic class=album|id=r506094|pure_url=yes}} link * Dave Brubeck - Allmusic class=album|id=r506147|pure_url=yes}} link * Ornette Coleman - Allmusic class=album|id=r506133|pure_url=yes}} link * Miles Davis - Allmusic class=album|id=r506191|pure_url=yes}} link * Duke Ellington - Allmusic class=album|id=r506213|pure_url=yes}} link * Benny Goodman - Allmusic class=album|id=r506202|pure_url=yes}} link * Herbie Hancock - Allmusic class=album|id=r506249|pure_url=yes}} link * Fletcher Henderson - Allmusic class=album|id=r506083|pure_url=yes}} link * Charles Mingus - Allmusic class=album|id=r506072|pure_url=yes}} link * Thelonious Monk - Allmusic class=album|id=r506132|pure_url=yes}} link * Various Artists - The Best of Ken Burns Jazz - Allmusic class=album|id=r505360|pure_url=yes}} link * Various Artists - Ken Burns Jazz: The Story of America's Music - Allmusic class=album|id=r505221|pure_url=yes}} link In 2002, Columbia also released two low-priced box sets, each containing three of the previously released single-artist collections. * Ken Burns Jazz, Vol. 1 (Includes Louis Armstrong, Duke Ellington, and Benny Goodman compilations) - Allmusic class=album|id=r585014|pure_url=yes}} link * Ken Burns Jazz, Vol. 2 (Includes Thelonious Monk, Miles Davis, and Dave Brubeck compilations) - Allmusic class=album|id=r584896|pure_url=yes}} link Connoisseur Jazz Cuts Die Reihe Connoisseur Jazz Cuts verspricht legendäre Künstler. essentielle Musik! Diese Sammlung aus 20 CDs präsentiert die Legenden der Jazz-Welt: Miles Davis, Oscar Peterson, John Coltrane, Cannonball Adderley, Bill Evans, Charles Mingus, Dizzy Gillespie, SarahVaughan, The Modern Jazz Quartet und Herbie Mann. Miles Davis ist immer noch um Meilen voraus. Auch heute, zwanzig Jahre nach seinem Tod, ist Miles Davis der erste Name in den Sinn kommt, wenn man an Jazz denkt. Oscar Emmanuel Peterson war einer der besten und beliebtesten Jazz-Pianisten aller Zeiten, ein einflussreicher Musiker mit tiefen Wurzeln in Boogie Woogie und Ragtime. John Coltrane war der wohl einflussreichste Saxophonist im modernen Jazz. Ein zutiefst spiritueller Mensch, Musiker, ein stetiger Innovator, ein kreativer Forscher und Komponist von Bebop über Modal Jazz bis zum Free Jazz Avantgarde. Einer der größten und einflussreichsten Jazz Trompeter aller Zeiten, John Gillespie, war ein echtes „American Idol“. Als einer der Gründungsväter des Bebop, war der Mann, der als “Dizzy” bekannt wurde, auch ein Leben lang Botschafter des Jazz. Diese Box enthält außerdem ein 72-seitiges Booklet mit Essays und Track-by-Track Kommentaren. Bei Büchergilde Gu. Come on, mule Tutti flutie Bacao A handful of stars It might as well be spring A sad thing World wide boots Seven comes eleven African flute Sawa sawa dé To birdland and hurry A social call Three windows Hoiw high the moon If I knew then (what I know now) Embraceable you These things I offer you I'm scared Thanks for the memory References External links * Ken Burns on PBS * [http://www.pbs.org/jazz/ Jazz] on PBS * IMDb title|id=0221300 title=Jazz Category:History of jazz